Félpercesek13 14 15
by triolla
Summary: QaF-107 ágyjelenete kapcsán írtam


Félperces ~~~ 13.-15.: 2010.08.22.-09.11.-09.12. A 107-inbed jelenete nekem mindig Craig fájdalmáról szólt. A fórumos beszélgetések alapján átgondoltam a 'másik két szereplő' szemszögéből is a jelenetet.

**Nel letto / Craig**

Még visszhangzik a súlyos fémajtó csapódása, nekiszorítja a falnak a fiút, harapdálja a nyakát, közben lerángatja a pulóverét. Rátapasztja a száját a fiú ajkaira, szívja erősen, a kezeivel megtartja a fejét, testével az ágy felé irányítja. Mintha táncolnának, a fiú hátrál, szemeit csukva tartja, nehezen kiszabadítja magát a csókból, erősen zihál, levegő után kapkod. A másik utasítja:  
>- Vetkőzz! Ülj le az ágyra!<br>Közben ő is leveti a ruháit, poharakba italt tölt, az egyiket felhajtja, és újból megtölti a poharát. Odasétál az ágyhoz, le sem veszi a szemét a fiúról, odalöki az egyik poharat, az aranyló folyadék cognac vagy whiskey lehet.  
>- Idd meg! – mondja neki lágy hangon. Végignézi, amint a fiú lassan kortyol az italból, érdesen köszörüli a torkát, kipirul az arca.<br>- Egyszerre a többit, hajtsd fel! – ő is így tesz a saját italával. A fiú nagy levegőt vesz, becsukja a szemeit és lehúzza egy szuszra a száját, torkát, gyomrát égető alkoholt.  
>A férfi belép a lába közé, megfogja a fejét és a farkát a szájába tolva ütemes mozgásba kezd.<br>~*~*~ Felfordul a gyomrom a gondolattól-látványtól, hogy mit tesz a fiúval. *~*~*  
>Csak bassza a fiú száját, lefogja, a srác levegőt is alig kap. Végül abbahagyja, kihúzza a kemény szerszámát, a fiút felemeli magához és a fülébe sugdos. A srác belenéz a férfi szemébe, lassan bólint, majd az ágyon négykézláb ereszkedik. A másik mögé kerül és a faszát a seggébe nyomja. Lassan, erősen keféli. A fiú testét belepréseli az ágyba. Az arcán ördögi a mosoly, kéjesen zihál a fiú nyakába. Ringatja-dugja, hosszan, nem ereszti el. A szőke fiúnak csukva a szeme és csak nyöszörög.<br>~*~*~ A sírás kerülget. Aztán meg a hányinger. Miért bántja ez a férfi a fiamat? A gyűlölet kúszik a szívemtől az agyamig: mit tesz a fiammal ez a köcsög. Hogy is mondta Jenn? Bri Brian, Brian ... Brian Kinney. *~*~* 

**Nel letto / Justin**

A fülemben még visszhangzik a súlyos fémajtó csapódása, nekiszorít a falnak, egész testével hozzám préseli magát. Szívogatja, harapdálja a nyakamat, oohhhh, napokig látszik majd a helye. Megmozdul a farkam, a testének feszül, miközben lerángatja a pulóverem. Rátapasztja a száját az ajkaimra, szívja erősen, megtartja a fejem, a nyelvemmel végignyalogatom a fogait, percekig csókolózunk. Imádom Brian ízét. A testével az ágy felé irányít, mintha táncolnánk, csak hátrálok, arra a ritmusra, ahogy a merev dákóját az enyémhez dörzsöli. Behunyom a szemeimet, ki kell szabadulnom a csókból, levegő után kapkodok... Bri hangja simogat, ahogyan utasít:  
>- Vetkőzz! Ülj le az ágyra!<br>Közben ő is leveti a ruháit, poharakba italt tölt, az egyiket felhajtja, és újból megtölti a poharát. Idesétál az ágyhoz, le sem veszi rólam a szemét, én is gyönyörködöm a csodás testében, felém kacsint a farka. Kezembe adja az egyik poharat, az aranyló folyadék a kedvence, whiskey.  
>- Idd meg! – mondja lágy hangon. Végignézi, amint lassan kortyolok az italból, meg kell köszörülnöm a torkomat, elönt a forróság, ég az arcom.<br>- Egyszerre a többit, hajtsd fel! – ő is így tesz a saját italával. Nagy levegőt veszek, és csukott szemmel felhajtom egy szuszra a számat, torkomat, gyomromat égető alkoholt. Nem szeretem a tömény italokat.  
>Brian máris belép a lábaim közé, megfogja a fejem és a farkát a számba tolva ütemes mozgásba kezd.<br>~*~*~ Ösztönösen szopni kezdem a szerszámát... finooooooooooooooooom. Csak basszál, még-még-még a torkom mélyén is érezni akarlak! Miért hagytad abba? *~*~*  
>Felemel magához és a fülembe sugdos. A nyelve csiklandoz, a forró lehelete, a szavai miatt máris lüktet a lyukam. Belenézek a szemébe, lassan bólintok, majd az ágyon négykézláb ereszkedem, amint ő kérte. Brian mögém kerül és a faszát a seggembe nyomja. Lassan, erősen kefél. A testemet belepréseli az ágyba. Érzem, ahogy elmosolyodik, kéjesen zihál a nyakamba. Csak ringatózunk, ahogy hosszan keményen megdug engem, nem ereszt el. Csak nyöszörgök, kéjes mámorban.<br>~*~*~ Hogy is mondtam Daphne-nak? 'Találkoztam Istennel, a neve Brian Kinney.' *~*~* 

**Nel letto / Brian**

Abban a pillanatban megdugtam volna, amint elkapta a biliárdgolyót, ami elszállt az asztalról, mikor Mickey elbénázta... Csak fél óra múlva érünk haza, az ajtó mellett nekiszorítom a falnak, nem tudok várni. Harapdálom a nyakát, szívogatom a bőrét a füle mögött és a szőke haját összekócolom az ujjaimmal. Megmozdul a farka, a testemnek feszül, miközben lerángatom a pulóverét. Rátapasztom a számat az ajkaira, szívom erősen, felfalom. Megtartom a fejét, a nyelvemmel végigtapogatom-nyaldosom a szájpadlását, a fogait, percekig csókolózunk. Imádom Justin ízét. Az ágy felé irányítom, mintha táncolnánk, csak hátrál, arra a ritmusra, ahogy a merev farkamat az övéhez dörzsölöm. Kiszabadítja magát a csókból, zihál, levegő után kapkod... Erősen megmarkolom a fenekét és arra utasítom:  
>- Vetkőzz! Ülj le az ágyra!<br>Én is levetkőzöm, felhajtok egy whiskey-t, két poharat megtöltök az aranyló folyadékkal. A szöszi mellkasán megcsillan az új szerzeménye. A farkam már rég harcra kész, de még kell egy kis önsanyargatás. Lassan odasétálok az ágyhoz, le sem veszi rólam a szemét, én is magamba szívom reszkető testének látványát, felém kacsint a farka. Kezébe adom az egyik poharat.  
>- Idd meg! – mondom és végignézem, amint lassan kortyol az italból. Érdesen köszörüli a torkát, kipirul az arca, elönti a forróság.<br>- Egyszerre a többit, hajtsd fel! – én ezt teszem a saját italommal. Nagy levegőt vesz, és csukott szemmel felhajtja egy szuszra az alkoholt. Nem szereti a tömény italokat.  
>Máris belépek a lábai közé, megfogom a fejét és a faszomat a szájába tolva ütemes mozgásba kezdek.<br>~*~*~ Ösztönösen szopni kezdi... finooooooooooooooooom. Justint nagyon érdekli a szex, semmit sem csinál rutinból, megszokásból, mint a legtöbb pasi. Pláne nem azért, mert valaki ezt vagy amazt várja el tőle a szexben. A dákóm a torka mélyén jár. *~*~*  
>Felemelem, és a fülébe súgom, mit teszek vele, hogyan fogom megdugni azt a tökéletes kis seggét. A nyelvem csiklandozza a nyakát-arcát-fülét, a forró leheletemmel szárítom a nedves foltokat, lüktet a farkam. Belenézek a szemébe, lassan bólint, majd az ágyon négykézláb ereszkedik, éppúgy, ahogy kértem. Közben előkészülök egy forró baszásra, mögé kerülök és a szerszámomat a seggébe nyomom. Lassan, ráérősen, erősen kefélünk. A testét belepréselem az ágyba. Érzem, ahogy elmosolyodik, nyöszörög kéjesen. Csak ringatózunk, ahogy hosszan keményen dugom a szöszit, nem eresztem el. Átkulcsolom az ujjait, nyakába zihálok-morgok, csak nyöszörgök, kéjes mámorban.<br>~*~*~ Hogy is mondtam a szöszinek? 'Na jössz vagy mész, vagy elmész és elmész, vagy elmész és maradsz?' Nyilvánvaló, hogy mit választott... ...EZ-VAN, Brian Kinney!' *~*~* 


End file.
